


Make Me Not Think

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “I’m not sure,” Poe said, lips against Finn’s skin, “what you want? What’s okay? Is this okay?”“Want to not think,” Finn said canting his hips upward against Poe. “Just be here with me, make me not think. Make me feel something, anything, that’s not… Just want to feel you. Yeah?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



They had been quiet since they arrived back on base. Poe had wordlessly moved around their quarters, gathering up some clean clothes and his soap and shampoo before heading off to the refresher. Finn had followed soon after.

Finn stayed under the fall of water for a long time, until it started beating down cold on his head. He toweled off and dressed, thinking by the time he walked back Poe might be asleep already.

But Poe wasn’t in bed, his hair damp like he had only quickly scrubbed a towel through it moments before. Maybe he had taken his time, too. He was sitting at the desk, chin in his hand, and he smiled weakly at Finn when he came through the door.

Poe’s dirty clothes were on the floor and Finn bent down to pick them up, putting them with his own in the bag for the laundry. He spent another couple of minutes tidying things up before he went and knelt next to Poe, leaning against his legs.

Poe dropped his hand onto Finn’s head and stroked lightly. “Want to sleep?”

It was the first thing he’d said since they arrived.

Finn shook his head. “Dunno. I just…”

He didn’t know what he wanted. He could hardly think. Honestly he wasn’t sure he even wanted to think; all that was in his head was horror. He could still hear the screams.

Poe’s hand had moved down the side of Finn’s face, the pressure of his fingertips gentle. “Lie down with me?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

They got into bed, facing each other. Poe touched Finn’s face again, like the contact was grounding him. Finn rubbed Poe’s hip, pushing aside the waistband of his sleep pants so he could feel warm skin.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Finn admitted, voice low. “I can still see--” He shuddered. He didn’t want to close his eyes.

Poe nodded, moving closer until he was settled more into Finn’s space. “I know. I don’t really want to sleep, either. This is fine, though?” He tucked his head into the crook of Finn’s neck.

“Yeah, Poe.” Finn tugged him closer, holding him, their legs tangled together. “Yeah, this is good.”

He breathed in. Poe smelled clean, just his plain soap and the fresh scent of his shampoo. His damp, curly hair was a little ticklish against Finn’s skin and he was rubbing his hands over Finn’s back and into his ass, a soothing, massaging motion. 

Poe kissed his neck.

Finn hummed softly and half-pressed, half-pulled at Poe’s hips. He shifted over onto his back, dragging Poe with him until Poe was resting on top of him, knees astride Finn’s body.

He felt the graze of Poe’s teeth and the pressure when he bit down. “Ah, there,” Finn said, gasping, arching his neck so Poe had proper access.

“I’m not sure,” Poe said, lips against Finn’s skin, “what you want? What’s okay? Is this okay?”

“Want to not think,” Finn said canting his hips upward against Poe. “Just be here with me, make me not think. Make me feel something, anything, that’s not… Just want to feel you. Yeah?”

“Okay,” Poe said, his teeth biting into Finn’s neck again, in the same spot. Finn could feel the bruise of it, the rasping soothing of Poe’s wet tongue after. Poe was pushing aside Finn’s collar, his lips sliding over every centimeter of newly revealed skin from his neck to his clavicle.

Finn tugged at the edge of Poe’s shirt but Poe seemed to get the opposite idea from it, moving to instead coax Finn’s shirt off overhead, roughly, Finn’s arms catching in the sleeves. As soon as the offending article was out of the way Poe was latching on again, hands roaming greedily over Finn’s stomach, his chest. Poe leaned forward, their mouths meeting messily, the kiss hungry and uncoordinated. Finn ran his hands down Poe’s spine and past his waistband, slipping in to squeeze Poe’s ass, to glide his fingers between Poe’s cheeks. 

Poe moaned into Finn’s mouth, hips bucking. He was hard already, cock swelling against Finn’s belly, and he thrust against him. Finn’s own cock felt trapped even in his loose pants and he impatiently shimmied out of them, Poe leaning his weight off him to make it easier. Not even caring, Finn threw them over the side of the bed as soon as he got his feet free and yanked at Poe’s pants.

Poe laughed, the sound bright in the room, and that, that was what Finn needed, Poe, smiling and happy, Poe, here, with him, warm, solid, real, chasing the nightmares away.

“Here, wait, give me a second,” Poe said, wriggling out of his pants. His cock bounced a little as he moved and Finn wanted his mouth on it, but then, he wasn’t sure he had the patience for much of anything. 

So when Poe settled again, Finn curled his hand around them both, watching Poe’s eyes roll back and his throat bob as he swallowed. He fucked into the ring of Finn’s fingers, his cock sliding against Finn’s, droplets of pre-come mixing together. 

“Sorry,” Poe said, his face in Finn’s neck again. “Sorry, I… this is gonna be quick, I don’t know, I wanted…”

“No,” Finn said, his other hand sliding up Poe’s back, beneath his shirt. “Don’t be sorry, I just want, just want you, don’t care how, this is fine, this is perfect.”

It was messy, and quick, and ungraceful, and Poe bit at Finn’s neck until the skin was raw, not painful, but sore, and tender, and he would have that mark for days. Poe rocked his hips into Finn’s and Finn moved his wrist, stroking up and down, while Poe kissed and sucked at his broken skin and murmured, “Please, please, please.”

 _Anything,_ Finn thought, _anything, yes,_ and kept up his brisk rhythm until he spilled out into his own head, come leaking between their warm bodies, until Poe gasped and cried out and nuzzled against Finn’s neck, his breathing harsh and loud in the quiet room.

No one made any attempt to move. Finn circled his arms around Poe’s back and Poe lay there, collapsed, like a very contented, rather heavy Loth cat on Finn’s chest.

Then he rubbed his thumb over the tender spot on Finn’s neck that he had paid rather a lot of attention to. “Sorry. Guess I got kind of carried away.”

“I don’t mind. Reminds me of you.”

Poe raised his head a little to look Finn more fully in the face. He was raising an eyebrow.

Finn felt his cheeks heat. “I just… My collar will rub against it, there, my jacket, and every time I’ll feel it and remember… remember I have you. And you have me. That’s all. It’s dumb.”

“It’s not,” Poe said, and moved in to kiss him, slowly, deeply. 

Finn was sticky and hot and tired. His muscles were sore and he needed to get in the ‘fresher again.

But all he was thinking and feeling was Poe, and he wasn’t afraid to close his eyes anymore.

**_End_ **


End file.
